logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolby Digital/Other
1993-2015, 2019 IMG_3058.PNG|Iron Monkey (1993) Vs181114-006.jpg|Muppet Treasure Island (1996) Vs181116-001.jpg|Up Close & Personal (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homeward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) C1F00FBF-C7DD-434D-9CCE-B4496F0FE6D4.png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) Vs180704-147.jpg|Celtic Pride (1996) Vs180704-151.jpg|Eddie (1996) Vs180704-154.jpg|The Rock (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Vs180702-051.jpg|Phenomenon (1996) Vs180702-054.jpg|Kazeem (1996) Vs180704-158.jpg|Jack (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) Vs180704-176.jpg|The Rich Man's Wife (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3 The Mighty Ducks (1996) Vs180704-160.jpg|The Associate (1996) Vs180702-058.jpg|Ransom (1996) 101 Dalmations 1996 MPAA Credits.jpg|101 Dalmatians (1996) Vs180702-065.jpg|The Preacher's Wife (1996) Vs180702-067.jpg|Metro (1997) Vs180704-164.jpg|Prefortaine (1997) 784642FF-60D2-4265-BEC8-98AE9C2B1A19.png|Shadow Conspiracy (1997) Vs181121-002.jpg|That Darn Cat (1997) E41FFD4E-09C6-4E34-BCBD-CADB32AC30BE.png|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) Vs180702-070.jpg|The Sixth Man (1997) Vs180704-167.jpg|Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) Vs180702-273.jpg|Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) Vs180704-169.jpg|Gone Fishin' (1997) IMG 2582.PNG|Con-Air (1997) 912BB439-B7CB-435E-B0FD-DA9175A2FAAD.png|Hercules (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) IMG_3320.PNG|Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope (1977,1997) Vs180702-083.jpg|Nothing to Lose (1997) Vs180702-086.jpg|Air Force One (1997) Vs180406-020.jpg|Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) Vs181121-012.jpg|Rocketman (1997) Vs180702-087.jpg|Playing God (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) Vs180702-091.jpg|Kundun (1997) Vs181121-009.jpg|Mr. Magoo (1997) Vs180704-179.jpg|Depp Rising (1998) C2D71CEA-E52F-4B9C-BD72-FCDADAC6DE5D.png|Krippendorf’s Tribe (1998) Vs181121-007.jpg|Meet the Deedles (1998) Vs180702-094.jpg|He Got Game (1998) Mona The Vampire And The Breaking Of Law Panavision DeLuxe Technicolor Eastman Kodak Film Dolby DTS SDDS Actra DGC MPAA IATSE.png|Mona The Vampire And The Breaking Of Law (1998) IMG 2349.PNG|The Horse Whisperer (1998) Vs180702-103.jpg|Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) IMG 1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) Vs180702-106.jpg|Armageddon (1998) Vs180702-108.jpg|Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) Vs180704-182.jpg|Simon Birch (1998) Vs180702-110.jpg|Holy Man (1998) Vs180705-112.jpg|Rushmore (1998) Vs180702-116.jpg|Beloved (1998) Vs180702-119.jpg|The Waterboy (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) Vs180702-123.jpg|Enemy of the State (1998) 112B7060-C93A-4590-A227-D3C7FF879481.png|Jawbreaker (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) Vs180702-127.jpg|The Other Sister (1999) 195242DB-B60E-450B-A706-8F2CC8019AB1.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) 642E54C2-ABF5-4F9E-A60A-D1BC1EDA640F.png|Instinct (1999) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (1999) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) Vs180702-139.jpg|Summer of Sam (1999) IMG_3429.PNG|Force of Nature (1999) 1EFC6BBB-E6DA-4EA4-B206-56D731E85033.png|The Crow: Salvation (1999) IMG_2378.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Menace (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2409.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) IMG 2399.PNG|The Sixth Sense (1999) Vs180310-025.jpg|The Straight Story (1999) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) IMG_2834.PNG|The Ninth Gate (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) Vs180702-156.jpg|Play it to the Bone (1999) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) Vs180310-031.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000) IMG 2217.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) 9D434779-71C0-4EDA-A1A3-1FF0CC9BEF3C.png|Remember the Titans (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess School’s Out (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 2405.PNG|O Brother, Where Are Thou? (2000) Lady_Tramp_2_Screenshot_2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) 0C1AB640-3CD1-473F-B7FE-7D35ADA52294.png|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) A12AFD86-151E-40ED-BBB6-9EB49B4EA175.png|Out Cold (2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-14h27m09s456.png|The Tina Open (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) Vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) C204B878-B8E6-4404-8283-622A2C7CE6BB.png|The Country Bears (2002) Vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) 9D861856-0C0F-48EC-90B4-CFD8D63CF015.png|The Rookie (2003) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2328.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) 101_Dalmatians_2_Screenshot_2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) Baby You Can Drive My Karma MPAA 2003.png|Baby You Can Drive My Karma (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) IMG 2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) Atlantis_Milos_Return_Screenshot_2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) FB641042-57AD-4CFA-AE07-F555F63E4B48.png|Teacher’s Pet (2003) A079CE50-9BFA-455D-8C45-4DF3BBBA4B51.png|Holes (2003) IMG 2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING.jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) Special Edition George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) Vs180702-073.jpg|The Recruits (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2003) IMG 2379.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) IMG 2537.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) 6642D133-C681-4311-8372-9B37DC7E4684.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png|The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) IMG 0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG 2425.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2162.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_1560.PNG|Transporter 2 (2005) 3821C627-871B-4495-AB94-3CD5732F92DD.png|Cry Wolf (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) IMG 3489.PNG|Casanova (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse (2005) Vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) IMG_2706.PNG|Underworld Evolution (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) 5CE787FC-88C8-423B-9120-0DCF2F8C157B.png|Glory Road (2006) Bambi_2_Screenshot_2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2147.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 2F48643B-C223-43B4-B381-1D2E3A0D05E3.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) IMG 1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2006) Fox_Hound_2_Screenshot_2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) Brother_Bear_2_Screenshot_2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) 21B1F9CB-0E48-433D-89CB-AA1AF0308BCE.png|The Invincible (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) AD0FC3C5-F9DF-4CD1-B767-E2C1ED7F9395.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) Vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG_2107.PNG|Across The Universe IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs170712-398.jpg|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) D25CB0F9-0511-4F03-A7BF-274604B872D8.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana The Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).jpeg|James and the Giant Peach (1996, 2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) Vs170712-314.jpg|The Odd Life of Timothy Green (2012) Vs170712-064.jpg|Secret of the Wings (2012) Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996, 2013) CR2 Rocky Rooster's Adventure DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby SDDS Datasat.png|Chicken Run 2 Rocky Rooster's Adventure (2013) Hercules Screenshot 2783.jpg|Hercules (1997, 2013) IMG_3235.PNG D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI The Force Awakens (2015) IMG 3716.PNG|Mother! (2017) IMG 2387.PNG|Bicentennial Man (1999) IMG 2389.PNG|The Insider (1999) IMG 2393.PNG IMG 2433.PNG IMG 2222.PNG IMG 2178.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) IMG 2516.PNG|The Aviator (2004) 1013F7EA-B741-40FC-A725-D6BA5B6E5173.png|Hollywood Homicide (2003) IMG 2378.PNG IMG 2497.PNG IMG 2499.PNG IMG 2556.PNG 9752A24D-DB4A-4FC0-AC52-1915EFD3AA52.png IMG 2573.PNG IMG 2572.PNG IMG 2584.PNG IMG 2569.PNG A4A727F0-85B0-4446-B95C-6A583C81F95A.png 349D11EE-ECA0-4E34-B26D-91C679B174F1.png IMG 2579.PNG IMG 2584.PNG F6AD176C-8FA6-4042-96F6-09C039C98E74.png 7FE1003E-CC58-44F3-A9DD-88B1DFDD1285.png IMG 2713.PNG IMG 2706.PNG 2007-2018 IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) E16DDF00-0315-4FC3-87A8-572ADBE18302.png|2012 (2009) IMG_3298.PNG|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Eliot Kid (2010) MPAA.png|Eliot Kid (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) IMG 3229.PNG|Thor (2011) Melanie's House Panavision Technicolor DeLuxe Kodak FujiFilm DGC Actra Dolby SDDS Datasat MPAA IATSE.png|Melanie's House (2011) My Big Big Friend The Movie Walt Disney Records Kodak Disney Interactive Studios Datasat Dolby SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|My Big Big Friend The Movie (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) Muppets 2011 Screenshot 3071.jpg|The Muppets (2011) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) IMG 3051.PNG|Captain America The First Avenger (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) IMG_3236.PNG|The Lorax (2012) Melanie's House 2 American Humane Association Panavision Technicolor DeLuxe Dolby SDDS Datasat Kodak FujiFilm MPAA IATSE.png|Melanie's House 2 (2012) Vs180315-030.jpg IMG 2461.PNG|Frankenweenie (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-it Ralph (2012) MPAA Monsters Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) Calvyn's Pictures 035 (1).JPG|Oz the Great and Powerful (2013) 8BC2D504-54FA-4160-8AE3-B101B4F04854.png|Olympus Has Fallen (2013) IMG 3043.PNG|Iron Man 3 (2013) Melanie's House 3 Geffen Records American Humane Association Panavision DeLuxe color DeLuxe prints Dolby FujiFilm Datasat MPAA Kodak IATSE.png|Melanie's House 3 (2013) IMG_3235.PNG|Depsicable Me 2 (2013) Sanjay And Craig Traffical Island American Humane Association Kodak DeLuxe Panavision Dolby Datasat SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|Sanjay And Craig Traffical Island (2013) Vs170712-082.jpg|The Lone Ranger (2013) IMG 2284.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) Saving Mr Banks Screenshot 3750.jpg|Saving Mr. Banks (2013) Peter Rabbit The Movie Kodak Panavision DeLuxe Dolby Datasat SDDS MPAA IATSE.png|Peter Rabbit The Movie (2013) IMG 3175.PNG|Thor The Dark World (2013) 758358CB-E84C-4351-8181-62608C365213.png|The LEGO Movie (2014) IMG_1839.PNG|Robocop (2014) Maleficent Screenshot 2908.jpg|Maleficent (2014) IMG 3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) IMG 3203.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Flushed Away 2 DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Auro 11.1 by Barco Datasat.png|Flushed Away 2 (2014) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG_3456.PNG|Furious 7 (2015) IMG 2188.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) Melanie's House 4 DeLuxe Fotokem Panavision Kodak Producers Guld Of America Dolby Digital Dolby Atmos Datatsat MPAA Auro 11.1 by Barco IATSE.png|Melanie's House 4 (2015) 5E8680CC-1D32-417A-8FCB-F550F5C68F9F.png|Bridges of Spies (2015) IMG 2192.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) IMG_3692.PNG|Point Break (1991,2015) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) IMG 2195.PNG|Captain America Civil War (2016) Melanie's House 5 Back To The Journey American Humane Association Auro 11.1 by Barco Fotokem IATSE Producers Guild Of America Dolby Digital Dolby Atmos MPAA.png|Melanie's House 5: Find The Journey (2016) F99CC9A8-BAEB-4D6D-AAE3-E183BBC3E047.png|Pete’s Dragon (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Stranger (2016) Download.jpg|Freeway Fury The Movie (2017) IMG 2184.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 (2017) IMG 2209.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) IMG_3451.PNG|Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) F98EC4FF-CB4A-4B95-9A57-0847A3C4CD84.png|Teen Titains Go! To the Movies (2018) The Looney Tunes Movie 2016 MPAA.png|The Looney Tunes Movie (2016) Tom The Hand The Movie 2- McDonalds MPAA.png IMG 2458.PNG EFDE31F8-663B-4F16-9014-8FEC16C5DBE9.png Sherlock_Gnomes_2018_Screenshot_2563.jpg IMG 2588.PNG IMG 8888.JPEG Category:Dolby Laboratories Category:Cinema Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios